pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grace (Kalos)
Grace (jap: サキ Saki) jest matką gracza w grach . W grach Grace is the mother of the player, where she is mentioned by other Trainers as being a former racer, being quite popular in the sport. She moves to Vaniville Town in Kalos around the start of the game, where her child begins his or her journey as a Pokémon Trainer. She gives the player the Town Map after the player receives the Pokédex. When spoken to afterwards, she will heal her child's and talk to them about her time as a Rhyhorn Racer. y | |} Cytaty Vaniville Town *When the player leaves their room: :"Morning, ! You sure slept well! All rested up from the move? " *After player looks at the mirror: :"It's about time you got going! Why don't you step out and say hello to the neighbors?" *After receiving starter Pokémon: :"So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing? Wait one second, ! Is that a Poké Ball you have there? You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you! How about that? You're a Pokémon Trainer now, too! Congratulations! Huh? A letter for me? It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter? … … … Wow, what lovely handwriting... Hmm? What do we have here? A request... Oh, I see! ! We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! OK! Let's get you and ready for your journey! Here you are, . I even packed a change of clothes. My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! Oh, and don't forget this!" :"You know how to use a Town Map, right?" ::Yes: "That's my boy/girl! Select the Town Map from your Bag whenever you want to use it!" ::No: "Press the X Button to open the Bag. Next, use the +Control Pad to select the KEY ITEMS Pocket. Select the Town Map, and doing a lap around the Kalos region will be a snap!" :"I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip... But taking a journey with your Pokémon is a really wonderful experience." *After encountering Rhyhorn: :"Ha ha ha! What a card! I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey! Well, it has known you since you were born, after all! Good luck, ! Go for broke! And don't worry! You'll have Pokémon by your side, so you'll be fine!" :" '''Vaniville Town' (post-game) *Before meeting Professor Sycamore: :"! I saw the parade on TV! Professor Sycamore went all out trying to get everyone to show up for you, you know! That reminds me... I received a message from Professor Sycamore. He says he wants to meet you at Lumiose Station. Do you know where that is? If you don't, it's just a quick cab ride. I wonder why he wants to meet you now, though. He should've just talked to you at the parade..." *After meeting Professor Sycamore (four variants): :"All right! You and your Pokémon look raring to go!" :"My motto is "go for broke!" It means to risk everything and try as hard as possible." :"A memory from when I was a Rhyhorn racer? There was the time I couldn't stop at the finish line. Your dad was waiting there, and I sent him flying..." :"The connection that I feel with my Rhyhorn during a race... I want you to feel that kind of closeness with your Pokémon as well." W anime Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!, gdzie kazała Fletchlingowi obudzić dla niej, ponieważ jej samej się to nie powiodło. Po tym, jak Serena się obudziła, Grace chciała trenować Serenę w wyścigach na Rhyhornach. W Pościg w Mieście Lumiose!, Grace trenowała Serenę jazdę na Rhyhornie, by stać się znakomitym jeźdcem Rhyhornów. Jednak Serena miała problemy z kontrolowaniem go, więc z niego spadła. Później, Grace zawołała Serenę, by oglądała z nią wiadomości, gdyż opisywany był szalejący Garchomp w Lumiose. W Bitwa na powietrzne umiejętności!, Grace życzyła Serenie szczęścia na drodze, gdy jej córka wyruszyła do Lumiose po swojego pierwszego a. Pojawiła się ponownie w Pogoń w czasie wyścigów Rhyhornów!, gdzie Serena przedstawiła jej Fennekina, Asha, a, , Pikachu i Dedenne. Grace następnie rozkazała Serenie, by nadal podróżowała z Ashem i innymi, mówiąc, że to byłoby dobre dla niej. Pojawiła się również w Wyścig o powrót do domu! i Pod drzewem przyrzeczeń!. Pojawiła się w retrospekcji w Debiut w wystawach!. Pojawiła się w Artystka o ognistym wdzięku!, gdzie wraz z Rhyhornem i Fletchlingiem oglądała występ Sereny na Wystawie w Dendemille. Pojawiła się w Master Class is in Session! i Performing a Pathway to the Future!, gdzie oglądała występ Sereny na Wystawie ów Klasy Mistrzyń w Mieście Giore jako członek publiczności wewnątrz miejskiego Teatru Wystaw. Wystąpiła w XY138. Wystąpiła w retrospekcji w XY140. y em grace służącym do wyścigów. Jest zwierzęciem domowym. Serena miała na nim jeździć, by pójść w ślady Grace. Wystąpił w Wyścig o powrót do domu!, wraz z Grace. Pojawił się w retrospekcji w Debiut w wystawach!. Pojawił się w Artystka o ognistym wdzięku!, gdzie wraz z Fletchlingiem i swoją trenerką oglądał występ Sereny na Wystawie w Dendemille. Pojawił się w Master Class is in Session!, gdzie wraz z Fletchlingiem na laptopie Grace oglądali występ Sereny na Wystawie Klasy Mistrzyń. Ataki Rhyhorna są nieznane. }} Tymczasowe Ciekawostki *Niezależnie od koloru skóry, wybranego przez gracza na początku gry, kolor skóry Grace jest cały czas ten sam.